The Boy That Blocked His Own Shot
by btvsfifi
Summary: Booth's past. Songfic. B/B. Rated T for Gun Crime.


The Boy That Blocked His Own Shot 

By btvsfifi

Disclaimer: I don't own bones or the song. They belong to Fox and Brand New.

A/N: I severly recommend you listen to this song while reading the fic.

If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand.  
I hope you find out what you are.  
I already know what I am.  
And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again.  
And you can tell me how vile I already know that I am.  
I'll grow old and start acting my age.  
I'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate.  
A crown of gold.  
A heart that's harder than stone.  
And it hurts to hold on, but it's missed when it's gone

The metal felt cold in my hands, like ice, numbing my fingers. It felt strange and unusual in my grasp. My fingers gripped so tightly I was afraid they'd break or bleed, but then again I was afraid no matter what. I had to do this I had to. Else how was I supposed to survive? I glanced down at my hands, the object quivered as I shook feverishly. This shouldn't feel strange I thought, I had done this before. I have held a gun.__

Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not.  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
Only hoping as time goes, you can forget.

My pace was fast as I hurried to where I needed to be, Times Square. I ran now, as fast as I could while trembling. I stopped on the corner of 47th Street. This is where I needed to be and there in front of me just I had been told was 'him' the person who needed this done. And in his hand Camille's phone. A picture of me and her grinning like crazy in the snow a couple days ago, we had wondered around central park together and got lost! I smiled at the snap.

If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of the state.  
You can keep to yourself.  
I'll keep out of your way.  
And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down.  
Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out.  
It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room, when I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds.  
So call it quits or get a grip.  
You say you wanted a solution.  
You just wanted to be missed.

I felt a sudden sharp pain against my face. My head spun round as a fist connected with it. Blood spurted out across the floor. 'He' shoved the picture right in front of me and said " You're aim better be good" before leading me away.

Call me a safe bet.  
I'm betting I'm not.  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget...  
So you can forget  
You can forget

There at the top of the street stood a man, A man I knew very well. Cam's brother. He had got caught up in a gang a few years ago and had come back to visit his baby sister after leaving the country. These guys wanted revenge and found me. If I didn't kill him they would kill her and my ex- girlfriend who was pregnant with my child: Rebbeca. I couldn't miss.

You are calm and reposed.  
Let your beauty unfold  
Pale white like the skin stretched over your bones.  
Spring keeps you ever close.  
You are second hand smoke.  
You are so fragile and thin.  
Standing trial for your sins.  
Holding onto yourself the best you can.  
You are the smell before rain.  
You are the blood in my veins.

A sound echoed through the streets sound piercing that I almost ran. A sound echoed through the streets sound piercing that I almost ran. But as I saw the bullet hurtling towards him. I couldn't let it hit. I ran as fast as I could with all my might. And just before it hit him I stood in the way.

The impact was solid straight into my shoulder. I fell to the ground and into blackness.

Call me a safe bet.  
I'm betting I'm not.  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget.

"**What happened to Cam's brother?" asked Temperance as we lay on the bed after our anniversary celebration, extremely interested in the story I just told. I sighed, Bones had made me re-account the story of every single scare I had and there were a lot. **

"**They took me, battered me up before fleeing when he called the cops." I said solemly. I hated to conjure up the past. Everything, all the wrongs I'd done were all fresh in my mind, shown by every one of the scars I had. **

" **It wasn't much, I had been through worse and I still have" I comforted Temperance, she sighed and rested her head on my bare chest. **

"**How many of the scares have stories like this?" she asked tears welling in her crystalline eyes. **

" **All of them Bones all of them"**

…


End file.
